The Angel
by puppyloverbooky
Summary: Every story has a happy ending, or does it? The main perosn in the love triangle is Elena, but what if she's not there? What will happen to Stefan and Damon? This is my version of the last back and the newest books of the Vampire Diaries


Chapter one:

I recall my last statement in my journal. I don't what's going to happen to us. Stefan's left and has been tricked to become a human and the only way to bring him back is for Damon to chop off his head. Damon has agreed. Bonnie looked at Damon. "Don't do it, we can find another way," she cried. He smiled at her. "But what would our Elena here say?" Damon said. "I say that you're a wimp to let them chop off your head, you're the one who's to do the head chopping," I said. He looked down. "I would have but my hands are tied together," he mumbled. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I knew him so much. I threw the pocket knife to him. I missed. Bonnie groaned. "Come on," I whispered kicking the pocket knife to him. He snatched it before the big beard guy named Adrian came back.

Adrian wanted to kill us, and he was the one who persuaded Stefan to become human and it hasn't done anything. We all knew Stefan was in danger, another moment he stayed here. They held him captive and didn't let him drink any blood, and sometimes they even pushed him into the sunlight for to long. Another reason that Stefan left was because he thought that I loved Damon more than him. I only liked Damon as a brother, and I know that he can get us out of here and to the place where Stefan was being held prisoner. I personally thought Damon was a jerk fro many reasons but he had a wise brain. I'm going to take that back. "Ah trying to escape?" Adrian said taking the pocket knife. Bonnie blew. "Damon you're such an idiot!" she screamed.

I looked down. That was it, we're finished. I hope you're enjoying this Stefan, I don't even know why I risked my life for you. "Are you ready for some chopping?" Adrian laughed. Damon nodded. "No," I said. "I change my mind," I said. They all looked at me. "Very well than," he said. Adrian untied my rope. I got up and shook my hands. He grabbed my arm before I ran to Bonnie. "Nope, who said you're free," he said holding my hands. The sun was out. Adrian dropped the e knife. Damon did a 360 flip and got the knife in his hands. Adrian punched him and bit Damon when he didn't let go of the knife. Through this entire time, I got Bonnie's rope untied. She pretended that she was still tied. I tried to get out of here, but I was to week to move. I got back at my usual position when Adrian brought the knife to my throat. I swallowed. I watched Bonnie go to Damon. He pulled the knife closer letting some blood drop. She sighed. He pull farther inside and I cried out in pain. I heard someone scream stop. "Stop!" they screamed. "You said no one was going to get hurt, you said you would let them go, I'm the one who deserves this," they said. That someone was Stefan. Adrian laughed. "How dumb do you think I am boy?" Adrian laughed. Damon got something from behind him and whacked Adrian on the head. I fell back. I moaned trying to hide from the rays that were literally killing me. "Stefan," I whispered. Stefan let go of Adrian and came to my side. He pulled me to him. He hid his face in my hair. "Oh Elena," he said. He put his arms around me. I hid my face in his shoulder. I put my arms around his neck. He knew I was week. He carried me home. I moaned. Damon and Bonnie were behind us. I saw them holding hands. I touched Stefan's face. He smiled. "I love you," I whispered. "I love you more than any vampire can," Stefan whispered. Meridith coughed. Matt laughed. Suddenly Adrian's buddy Hernia came out of nowhere and hit Stefan. Hernia was a werewolf. Stefan dropped me. "Elena!" he screamed. Katherine came out from the bush. "Good night Elena, and leave me and _my _Stephan alone," she said throwing me into the sunlight. "Elena!" they all screamed. Matt reached for me. He pulled me out. Stephan ran to me. His hands were cool on my cheek. "Elena," he whispered. "Oh god," Damon said.


End file.
